Stamina Training
by TNSXBunny
Summary: As the weakest member in the team, Kuroko stays back after basketball practice to train on his stamina. Kagami watches from afar and decides to show Kuroko what real stamina training is. Story One in the Locker Room series.


Author: tnsxbunny

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. We are merely humble fans adding to the fanfiction collection.

Pairing: Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya

Title: Stamina Training

Summary: (Story One in the Locker Room series) As the weakest member in the team, Kuroko stays back after basketball practice to train on his stamina. Kagami watches from afar and decides to show Kuroko what real stamina training is.

Warning: Please do not read, if BL or male on male relationships offend you in any way.

Note: Unbeta-ed.

**This fiction piece was inspired by a picture we found on tumblr. The link can be found on our profile page.** Enjoy!

* * *

**Locker Room 1: Stamina Training**

**...**

A sheen of sweat glistened upon pale skin as Kuroko Tetsuya pushed himself further, urging his tired legs to continue one last lap around the empty basketball court. It was almost sundown and the school would be closing for the night soon. The rest of the team had already gone home after finishing their practice for the day, and Kuroko wanted to work on his stamina.

Seirin High had pinned big hopes on the basketball team, they were so close to being one of the best Basketball teams in Japan. It would be bad if he held the team back due to his poor stamina in the court.

The pale-haired youth gasped for breath as he ignored the screaming agony in his muscles. Fatigue made itself known and Kuroko gritted his teeth to fight the growing dizziness in his vision. Kuroko pushed himself forward, allowing the familiar screech of rubber soles against the polished parquet flooring to be his motivation to carry on.

It was only one more round around the court. That's all.

He could do this.

* * *

Kagami grinned as he made his way towards the team's club room, body dripping with sweat after his long run. He had been spending every evening after school for the past few weeks, training alone. Consultations with the coach and Hyuuga-buchou had led him to develop a personal workout schedule to improve his jumping techniques as well as build his body's endurance. After all, he still needed to beat the Generation of Miracles, and he couldn't solely just depend on Kuroko's phantom-like abilities.

As the red-haired youth neared the indoor basketball court, he heard the familiar squeaks of basketball shoes belonging to someone running on the court. Curious, he peered into the hall, eyes widening as he spotted Kuroko jogging around the court. Kagami slipped in silently, waiting for his teammate to finish his jog.

"Oi, Kuroko! You're still here?"

Chest heaving, the exhausted youth looked up to the sound of his name being called from across the court as he slowed down his pace when he passed his teammate, raising a hand to acknowledge the taller male. Kuroko picked up speed again, struggling to complete his final lap.

Grabbing a basketball for himself, Kagami sat on the bench, idly tossing the orange ball around while waiting for Kuroko to complete his lap. He had heard from Coach that Kuroko had asked for help to draw up his personal workout schedule, and judging from what the seniors had said, Kuroko was intent on building up his stamina.

Kagami narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he recalled the first time he had played in a one-on-one match with his pale teammate. The kid hadn't even been able to defend, much less go out and score a point! His annoyance gave out to amusement though, when he discovered that Kuroko was one scary player. His determination to defeat the Generation of Miracles was as strong as -if not stronger- than his own. If he developed a play of his own, practised and got stronger, they would be a terribly formidable team. Yeah, despite everything, Kagami was glad he had met Kuroko.

When he finally snapped out of his musings, Kagami stared hard around the court. It was empty. Where the hell had Kuroko run off to? The sound of a water bottle being opened startled him, and Kagami quickly realised that Kuroko was standing next to him, bottle clutched in hand and staring at him with his deadpanned innocent eyes.

"D-Damn it! I thought I already got used to your presence! Quit appearing so suddenly!"

Kuroko blinked at Kagami's apparent overreaction, and took another swig of his water. The extra training had taken more out of him than he had expected. His entire body still ached from the extra fifty laps he had made himself run on top of the hundred the coach had assigned to him. All Kuroko wanted was to take a quick shower and head home for a good night's rest.

Kagami gulped as his eyes followed Kuroko's movements, trailing after a drop of water that had escaped Kuroko's lips. Here was another reason why he had gotten so jumpy when Kuroko had managed to appear without his notice: For the past few weeks, he had been noticing a lot more of Kuroko than he had meant to. Watching the idiot Kise from Kaijou High and the appearance of Kuroko's supposed (by her reckoning and not Kuroko's) girlfriend, Satsuki from Tōō High, drape themselves around Kuroko had brought up strange feelings about Kuroko that he would very much rather not explore.

Even now, his eyes were transfixed on Kuroko's slender form, the water having disappeared into his number 11 basketball jersey. A tiny stretch here and Kuroko revealed the pale expanse of skin along his hips - and damn it, he really should stop staring! Kagami really thought that Kuroko was too petite and lean for a basketballer, and because of that, Kuroko's figure had really fascinated him from the start.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko started, cocking his head curiously to the side. The taller male seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, his mouth hanging open and all. Kuroko aimed a sharp jab against his teammate's side with his fingers in attempt to break him out of whatever trance he was in.

"W-What! I'm not staring, who said I was staring!" Kagami defended himself hurriedly as the jab startled him out of his study of Kuroko's form.

The pale youth blinked again, a genuinely perplexed look upon his usually expressionless face.

"I haven't said anything."

Cursing his slip of tongue, Kagami tossed the ball back into the cage, avoiding Kuroko's mildly curious stare. Running his fingers through his red hair, Kagami pointedly made towards the club room doors, after saying, "It's nothing. Come on, let's just wash off the smell and go get burgers and that vanilla shake you like so much."

The two boys made their way in silence towards their respective lockers, Kuroko's just beside Kagami's. As Kuroko rummaged around his locker for his shower essentials, he quickly caught sight of the small bottle of shampoo he had forgotten to grab. In his haste, he accidentally brushed against the red-head's right arm. The pale boy froze as a pleasant tingle worked its way up his arm.

Kagami - on the other hand- had completely frozen upon the sudden contact. He had been in the process of grabbing his towel from his locker when Kuroko had accidentally touched him.

"Sorry." Kuroko whispered.

"S'alright," Kagami had answered, but he didn't make to move away. Instead, he had only just realised how close he was standing to Kuroko. The other boy looked really small, standing between him and the locker. It didn't seem as if he was troubled by their brief contact. And the locker room was empty. Invitingly empty.

They were all alone in this room.

Kagami felt his mouth dry up as Kuroko turned in his spot to face him. His breath hitched when he realised his smaller teammate had closed his locker, honest eyes staring right at him. It felt as if those eyes knew exactly what Kagami wanted to do to him.

Yeah, they were totally alone right now. Hell, the whole school might be empty. It wouldn't hurt to steal one kiss from those tempting lips of Kuroko's. Slowly, Kagami pressed himself closer to the shorter male, supporting himself with both arms propped up against the lockers beside Kuroko's head, pinning the smaller boy between him. They were so close now, he could feel Kuroko's body heat radiating against his.

A hitch in Kuroko's otherwise steady breathing alerted Kagami to the fact that maybe, just maybe, Kuroko did want Kagami to kiss him. That, and the way he was eyeing currently Kagami's lips.

Kagami grinned then, a wide smile that bared his teeth, even the sharp canines. It was a predatory grin, one which was usually given as thanks before a prey fell into the predator's grasp.

A firm hand grasped Kuroko's chin, and Kagami leant down, closing the distance between their lips. A hair's breadth away, the red-haired licked his lips and muttered inaudibly, before covering Kuroko's lips with his.

Kuroko grabbed the taller student's jersey in his hands, trying to take everything that Kagami had to offer. Feeling the red-head starting to pull away, a small groan escaped his lips as Kuroko reached higher on his toes, trying to keep them locked in their heated kiss.

Devouring. That was what Kagami felt he was trying to do to Kuroko. He was hungrily devouring Kuroko's lips, sucking Kuroko's tongue into his mouth as the smaller boy pulled him closer. He wanted nothing more than to show Kuroko what he had wanted to do to him, every time Kuroko stretched or let a little skin show. A hand slipped underneath Kuroko's jersey, fingers brushing against the small beauty mark that he had once spotted on Kuroko's left hip.

Their bodies pressed hungrily against each other as their kiss deepened even further. Maneuvering their bodies, Kagami lifted Kuroko up, forcing the pale boy's legs to wrap around his waist. Without breaking their fervent kiss, Kagami pulled Kuroko's white basketball shoes off, tossing them aside before doing the same to his own red ones.

Kissing his way down Kuroko's throat, Kagami blindly made his way to a pile of exercise mats strewn carelessly on the ground by the male gymnastics team, who had borrowed their club room while they did some spring cleaning in theirs. For once in his life, he was glad that those sissy boys existed. Basketball, was the only manly sport in his eyes.

Dropping Kuroko gently onto the mats, Kagami knelt down, making himself comfortable between Kuroko's splayed legs. Heart pounding as an unquenchable heat coursed through his body, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation in its wake, Kuroko stared wordlessly at the taller male, silently waiting, inviting the redhead to make his next move.

Stripping his own jersey top off, Kagami motioned to Kuroko to do the same. He watched as the white jersey slid upwards, slowly revealing the pale lean form he was so fascinated with. Kagami's dark eyes roamed over Kuroko's form, memorising every subtle curve of muscle he found. Satisfied, he bent forward, intent on kissing and exploring the same curves with his lips. Beginning with Kuroko's collarbones, the red-haired left a trail of kisses, with quick nips and red marks, leading to Kuroko's left nipple. Using the flat of his tongue, Kagami teased the pink nub into tautness, and moved to do the same to the other. Kuroko trashed underneath Kagami's larger form, soft gasping moans being drawn out from his pleasure.

The pale-haired youth sucked in a surprised gasp as an arm flew up to his face to stem the lewd pants and moans that were escaping his lips. The sensations he felt were too much. A spike of liquid heat from the pleasure he received began to pool at his groin, and he felt himself bucking almost shamelessly upwards.

A sharp cry from Kuroko made Kagami cease his ministrations and the redhead's eyes flashed with want. He kissed his way back up Kuroko's chest, murmuring Kuroko's name so softly that each breath kissed the smaller boy's body more intimately than before. Capturing Kuroko's soft pink lips and grabbing the other boy's hair, Kagami found himself hooking a finger over the elastic band of Kuroko's jersey shorts and pulling them down to reveal his light blue briefs. There was already a wet darkening spot forming in the front of the significant bulge of his arousal.

A small mewl escaped Kuroko's lips as he felt Kagami trace a finger along the length of his straining arousal. Teasingly, excruciatingly. With a quick sudden movement, Kuroko found both his briefs and shorts ripped from his body and discarded carelessly to one side. The kiss of cool air met his bare hips as Kuroko shyly brought his hands to cover the prominent lust between his legs.

Kagami let out a breathless chuckle as his hands moved south to grip Kuroko's slim hips. A glance at his silent partner made the redhead second-guess himself, and he quickly brought his hands away.

"E-eh. Maybe this is a bad idea after all," Kagami said, avoiding Kuroko's eyes. A shaky hand scratched the back of his head and the redhead looked away, intent on avoiding the pale blue eyes of his teammate. The pressure was quickly getting to him, and Kagami made to distance himself from Kuroko.

As Kagami prepared to shift from his position, something soft was strewn over his head. Puzzled, he pinched the material half-covering his eyes and peered curiously at it. Is that...Kuroko's basketball shorts?

Annoyed, Kagami pulled off the article of clothing off his head, glaring at the offending material.

"The hell? Oi, Kuroko, why'd you toss me yo- Oh."

The pale-haired male had propped himself up, his face still the same blank expression he normally wore each day albeit the fierce flush that painted his cheeks. Without saying anything, Kuroko closed the distance between them and planted a soft, wistful kiss upon the taller male's nose.

"Please do not stop halfway like that."

It was a soft plea, no, permission to touch the slender figure before him. Permission to explore every part of him.

Kagami gaped at the pale boy who currently had his arms draped around his neck. Gulping softly, Kagami let out a shaky sigh.

"Shit. Ah, hell. You asked for it," he muttered, tossing Kuroko's shorts to the benches.

Pulling Kuroko towards him, Kagami's lips met Kuroko's soft ones, demanding and unyielding. A strong hand pushed Kuroko's shoulders back until they rested on the blue mats. Spreading Kuroko's thighs apart, the redhead began placing a smattering of kisses along Kuroko's hip, paying extra attention to the small mole he loved. He moved his lips up, trailing to the blue-eyed boy's open mouth, swallowing Kuroko's breathless moans.

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut as he lost himself in the myriad of sensations that pulsed through his body, his heated breath coming out in short, sharp gasps as he struggled to breathe around their frantic kisses.

A hand slyly slipped down south, grasping Kuroko's erection. Kagami stroked his thumb over the weeping head, spreading the white bead of moisture he found there. The redhead teased Kuroko's length, his warm hand wrapping around it, slowly and expertly stroking the hard flesh. Kagami tested out different variations of his strokes, occasionally moving hard and fast, before finally settling on a rhythm that made Kuroko shift his hips and grab onto his shoulders, head thrown back in pleasure.

"K-Kagami-kun..." Kuroko moaned softly as he shifted his arms around Kagami's broad shoulders to grip the tortuous warm hand, and sighed, hips arching up to meet each languid pump. He shivered and bucked under the other male's touches, and the almost feral lust that hung around Kagami's eyes. Kuroko dug his fingers around Kagami's urgent hand, trying to control this before it got out of hand. He knew he should stop what they were doing, but Kuroko didn't want Kagami to stop. He didn't want this to end so soon.

"K-ka...ga...mi...-kun." The pale-haired male protested breathlessly, feeling his stomach muscles tighten and the pleasurable spike of heat that began to build up in at the base of his member, only to break out into a soft yelp as the tight sensation of Kagami's grip left his incredibly swollen arousal without warning.

"R-right! Lube!" Kagami stammered out as he pulled away from Kuroko, leaving the other male squirming on the mat, seeking for relief that had decided to abandon him when he was this close to completion.

He was so close..._so close_...

Staring around the room, he eyed each member's locker suspiciously until his dark eyes settled on the coach's lone locker. Torn between his need and his fear for their coach and her maniacal ways, Kagami glanced pointedly at Kuroko, and back at the tiny plastic bottle he knew was placed right in the middle of her locker (as if it was there all the time, begging to be used for their lewd act).

Lust quickly lost to fear, and Kagami stumbled purposefully to the locker, tearing the metal door open. Quickly grabbing the bottle of baby oil, which she usually used to massage their sore leg muscles with, and moved back to the object of his desires.

Settling back between Kuroko's legs, the redhead uncapped the bottle, spreading the slick substance between his fingers. By then, the poor male was flooded with feverish need, thrusting and straining up against that muscular body that was just barely out of his reach. A desperate whine escaped Kuroko's lips followed by soft, breathless pleas to let him find completion.

Kuroko shifted, using his own hands to finish himself off when an oiled-up hand shot out to stop him.

"Don't." Kagami warned, and gently pulled Kuroko's needy fingers away.

With his free hand, Kagami tugged down his own shorts, the redhead dripped the excess oil on his hand onto his own straining arousal, slicking it up. Tossing the bottle onto the exercise mat, Kagami returned his attention to Kuroko. Slipping his hand down between Kuroko's thighs, Kagami swiftly located the puckered entrance between the pale boy's cheeks, and carefully rubbed it. Slowly, he pushed a slick digit in, moaning weakly as he watched his middle finger disappeared into Kuroko's tight heat.

Kuroko cried out, the cold sleek intrusion was too much for his aroused body to handle as he reached down to grab the other male's wrist. Kagami paused his ministrations and allowed his partner to relax.

"Sorry." Kuroko said as Kagami returned a grin.

"S'okay! Does it hurt?"

Kuroko shook his head and lifted his hand away from Kagami's wrist, giving him permission to continue.

"It feels...weird, that's all." He said softly and took a deep breath, trying to coax his trembling body to relax.

Kuroko stiffened as he felt Kagami's oiled-up finger pushing into him once more, and he groaned in agonised pleasure as Kagami started into a slow rhythm, slowly withdrawing his finger and slipping it back in with relative ease. Carefully, the redhead began alternating the number of fingers he slid into Kuroko. When Kuroko's breath started coming in slow, ragged pants, Kagami began scissoring his fingers whilst they were buried in Kuroko's heat. A purposeful curl of his fingers had him brushing against the sweet spot in Kuroko, causing the other boy to cry out sharply.

The smaller boy gasped as those teasing fingers of Kagami's brushed against a bundle of nerves that send a jolt of toe-curling pleasure through his body. And without warning, Kuroko came, his mouth open in a silent scream through his sudden orgasm.

Kagami stilled his fingers' movement, silently appreciating the way Kuroko's head tossed back to reveal the creamy white skin there. The redhead attacked Kuroko's neck, enjoying the way the blue-eyed boy's body shuddered in post-coital bliss, and left red marks and nips as he continued carefully preparing the smaller boy.

Frustrated with the continuous barrage of pleasure trained on him,Kuroko pushed Kagami off of him. Pursing his lips, Kuroko climbed onto Kagami's lap and ran his fingers through his blue hair, pushing his sweaty bangs from his forehead before holding the bigger male down by his shoulders.

"W-Whoa Kuroko, what are you doin- ngh!" Kagami groaned as Kuroko rocked his hips into his erection.

"Please do not move." The pale-haired male whispered before dipping his head down, pressing tentative kisses and licks down the side of Kagami's throat. It tasted salty from the sweat that lingered from their strenuous basketball training earlier, but as Kuroko pulled away, he thought it tasted kind of sweet too.

"Damn it Kuroko, it'll hurt -ahh - if I don't p-prepare you well!" the redhead complained half-heartedly, his body eagerly enjoying the way Kuroko's bottom was tentatively rubbing against him.

"Kagami-kun was taking too long," Kuroko said simply and ground his hips against Kagami's flushed body once again to reinstate his point.

Kagami let out a strangled moan as he watched Kuroko lift up and position Kagami's swollen member against his puckered entrance. The pale youth gritted his teeth as he sank himself slowly downwards, wincing as the slight residual pain started to flare to a searing fire that kept him from going any further. But Kuroko pressed on, fully intending to have Kagami deep inside him. It was like basketball training. A little pain wouldn't stop him.

The redhead growled in annoyance as he watched Kuroko's face scrunch up at the pain, ignoring the flash of heat he experienced from seeing the tip of his length disappeared between into Kuroko.

"Shit, I told you it'd hurt! Come on, get off me, it'll be easier for you!" Kagami choked out, fighting the urge to just roll his hips upwards and slide the rest of his length into Kuroko's inviting heat.

"No!"

_Just a little bit more._ He was going to do this right.

A pained sob escaped from Kuroko's trembling lips as he collapsed onto Kagami's chest. He wanted to do this, he wanted to show Kagami that he can be more than just a shadow. God, he wanted this so bad.

"I'm not weak..." Kuroko pleaded, the pain finally breaking into his usually expressionless facade. "I can do this."

Kagami's lips pulled into an awkward soft smile as realisation hit him. Kuroko was tired of being just the sixth phantom player, the invisible kid. He was gradually pushing to better himself and evolve as a player, hence the rigorous training that he had been following.

Sighing, Kagami wrapped an arm around Kuroko's neck, his large hand cradling the back of Kuroko's head. Pressing a chaste kiss to Kuroko's forehead, Kagami muttered into his ear.

"I get it," he murmured softly to Kuroko. "I get it already, so hurry up, you idiot."

Slanting his mouth over Kuroko's, Kagami moved his hands to grip Kuroko's hips, slowly lowering him down onto his member. They took their time, allowing each other to adjust before pushing themselves further. Bodies trembling from the exertion, Kuroko sank deeper into Kagami as they reciprocated their trust in each other. When he was finally fully sheathed in Kuroko, Kagami lowered the boy back onto the mat, shifting their positions so that Kuroko's legs were hanging over his shoulder.

Kagami waited until Kuroko's form stopped trembling before he finally pulled out, only to slide back into him with heightened fervour. Kuroko gasped, feeling almost ashamed at how much he enjoyed Kagami's thick intrusion deep inside him. Pain momentarily forgotten, lips met in a chaotic clash of tongues, and for the moment, only the wet erotic sounds of flesh slapping against flesh was heard in the quiet club room. The room echoed with deep guttural moans and long, breathless mewls from the two, as their bodies slipped and slid in a seductive rhythm as old as time.

Kuroko cried out as a warm hand delved between his legs and fondled his neglected arousal. Those devilish fingers wrapped firmly to pump his member along with each frenzied thrust of their hips. Blood throbbing through his arousal, the pale youth thrashed at the delicious over-stimulation as he felt the familiar stirring of orgasm trickle into him once again.

With one last hard thrust, Kuroko exploded with a loud cry, his body almost convulsing as overwhelming pleasure overtook his mind and he saw nothing but blinding white.

The redhead groaned as Kuroko's wet heat clamped around his length, drawing out his own release. His large form shuddered, arms struggling to hold him up from entirely collapsing onto Kuroko's slender body, and Kagami felt the familiar spurt of warm fluid into Kuroko's tightness.

The room was filled with sobbing breaths as trembling bodies came down from their high. Kagami slowly released Kuroko and lowered himself beside him, wrapping his arms around the slender form.

"If we keep this up, your stamina will be better than the rest of the guys on the team." Kagami said playfully, his laughter breaking the silence in the room, only to be met with the same deadpanned expression on Kuroko's face. Kagami shook his head, feeling the sweaty clumps of his hair plastering upon his forehead, and chuckled. They needed a shower bad, and the school would be closing pretty soon. Propping himself up, he offered a hand to his teammate...his shadow.

As they stumbled towards the showers, Kagami surveyed the pile of mats that they had...done it on, and a feeling of dread creeped up as he noticed the almost empty bottle of baby oil.

Fuck. Coach was going to have his soul when she discovered the empty bottle.

* * *

"Did someone go through my locker?"

Curious faces looked up, some still half-dressed in their jersey and the rest tying up the laces of their sports shoes.

Kagami froze while he was mid-pulling his favourite black sleeveless shirt on. He quickly finished tugging the top over his head, hoping to escape the room before the coach began her crazy lectures.

Riko shook the empty pet bottle of baby oil. It was empty, and she had just bought it a few days ago. Furious, she turned to the nearest poor soul that was standing silently next to her.

"Hey, Kuroko-kun, do you know who used it?"

Kuroko peered at the bottle innocently, a stoic expression still plastered on his face.

"Ah. I apologise," he said in his usual monotonous voice.

Kagami's eyes widened in horror and he began waving his arms around, trying to motion to Kuroko to shut up. No way, that idiot was really going to spill it out to the rest of the team of what happened that day.

"Kagami-kun used the whole bottle on me." Kuroko had continued, eyes unblinkingly innocent.

The entire room fell silent at Kuroko's words and Riko's eyes widened as she understood the implications of it.

Needless to say, Kagami spent the entire day doing squats and had his training list increased five-fold for an entire month. He even had to get Coach a whole box of the stupid oil! Kagami cursed as he slammed the heavy box on the table, his eyes catching sight of Kuroko heading off to the showers with the rest of the team.

"_WHY DID KUROKO GET AWAY WITH THIS?_"

- The End -

* * *

xXxLostBunnyxXx: Hi KuroBasu Fandom~ We have decended from a very strange land to bring you our very first KagamixKuroko fic! We hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as we have written it!

TNS: We still have no idea how it ended up with 4400 over words, when we meant for it to be a simple smut piece! This was our first foray into the KuroBasu fandom!

If anyone was curious, have a guess at which one of us was playing Kagami/Kuroko!

**Do leave your thoughts for us and if you have any prompts, requests or pairings that you would like to see, do drop us a review and we'll try our best to write include it in our Locker Room series! *grins***

**Till then, we will be lurking around~ **

**xoxo, TNS & Lost Bunny**


End file.
